<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【灵魂献祭/梅作】醒 by mu01tianr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405996">【灵魂献祭/梅作】醒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mu01tianr/pseuds/mu01tianr'>mu01tianr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Sacrifice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mu01tianr/pseuds/mu01tianr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【PS：本文是写△日记作者离开塔莉亚的梦后的事情】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geoffrey Librom/Magusar, Magusar/Liborm, Merliborm, Merlin/Liborm, TOP! Magusar, bottom！Liborm</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【灵魂献祭/梅作】醒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>结束了。</p><p>利布洛姆站在幻境的中心，四周的风景越来越模糊，他看着这个虚幻的世界一点点的瓦解。</p><p>梦境破碎了，他从这个支离破碎的世界里走出来，走向另一个世界。</p><p>走向那个真实的世界。</p><p>他在梦里呆了多久呢？</p><p>从废墟踏入森林，他想他记得这条路，沿着记忆里的路线向前走，他突然想起预言，和梅林陷入无止境的厮杀...他不想要这个未来。</p><p>如果没有误入塔莉亚的梦境，他会不会已经变成肉泥了呢，这一次，他能唤醒梅林身体里沉睡的“他”吗？</p><p>天色慢慢地暗沉下来，暮色在不知不觉中浸入草木之中，</p><p>梦境里终日白昼，他终于从白日踏向夜晚。</p><p>天色暗下，视野也会受到一些影响，看来今夜需要在森林留宿一晚，此时他隐约看到前方的石头上坐着一个人，那个人试图用供物点火，是一个魔法师。</p><p>突然间，他停住了脚步，眼睛直勾勾的盯着那个男人，刚燃起火光照亮了那个魔法师的脸。</p><p>那张面容，他应该再熟悉不过了。</p><p> </p><p>魔法师看向利布洛姆，那双金色的瞳孔好像一眼就看穿了他一样。</p><p>他们曾是最亲密的伙伴。</p><p>但是这很不对劲，为什么梅林会出现在这里。</p><p>利布洛姆不敢相信自己的眼睛。</p><p>他会是梅林吗？</p><p>还是人型魔物制造出来的幻觉？</p><p>他找不到答案。</p><p> </p><p>“梅林？“他站在原地，观察着那个男人的一举一动，按照预言书记载，梅林的身体应该已经被邪恶的灵魂与双子神所侵占，但是面前的梅林似乎没有任何失控的表现，就好像一切都没有发生过一样，这是不可能的……</p><p>除非在他沉睡的时候发生了奇迹。</p><p> </p><p>“我回来了。”<br/>
坐在石头上的魔法师像是特意在等待着他的归来，他走到他面前，伸出手。</p><p>看着男人伸出的手，他没有动，他还有许多问题堆积在心里还没有得到答复，他很矛盾。</p><p>他知道如果真的是梅林，那么他一定会知道自己的疑惑，并解决这些问题。</p><p>利布洛姆在原地没有动作，他将表情藏在兜帽下，在他还在思考该如何和男人交流的时候，梅林就主动地握住了他的手，好像在说他当然会知道利布洛姆的疑惑。</p><p> </p><p>天色已经完全暗了下来，他们坐在火堆旁，互相交换着彼此的情报。</p><p>疑惑就这样烟消云散了。</p><p> </p><p>梅林说，他的身体里有三股力量，邪恶魔法师“梅林”，还有双子神。</p><p>双子神力量相当，但真正要将两者覆灭还需要第三种力量。邪恶魔法师的力量就成为了那个媒介，他让双子神力量直接对抗，从而相互抵消殆尽。</p><p>三个意志因此结束了数年的争斗，而梅林也就此拥有了正常的身体——正常的面容，正常的心情，正常的寿命。</p><p>一切都结束了。</p><p> </p><p>利布洛姆看向天空。</p><p>这一切发展得太快了。</p><p>真的结束了吗，一个没有圣杯，没有人形魔物的世界……</p><p>就算圣杯和魔物都消失了，魔法师的身体还能算是正常的身体吗？</p><p>一旦成为了魔法师，他们身上就已经背负数不清的灵魂，他们很难再回归平静。</p><p>如果真的结束了，没有双神，没有圣杯，剩余的人形魔物和低级魔物也消失殆尽后，魔法师这个身份也不会再有任何含义吧。</p><p>那最后自己是否也和普通人一样，孤独一人直至生命结束，然后被葬于冰冷的坟墓里，就这样永远的睡去，不会有人悼念自己，因为和平的世界已经不再需要魔法师……</p><p>或许自己有可能有幸存在于塞尔特人的历史文献上，罗穆路斯帝国的罗穆路斯人一向不待见塞尔特人，那他们在没有人形魔物的未来该如何生存。</p><p>利布洛姆捂住自己的胸口，名为孤独的情绪突然间涌上心头，他感觉到了，除了自己本身的情绪，摩根的思念也疯狂的想要冲出来占据自己思想。</p><p>孤独。</p><p>孤独的情绪沿着脉络蔓延到整个身体，冰冷而绝望。</p><p> </p><p>如果一切结束了，他们会分开，他们不再是需要相互扶持的魔法师了。</p><p>也许正常身体的梅林会在一切结束后去过上正常人的生活吧。</p><p>那是梅林渴望已久的生活。</p><p>他低下头，没想到只是做了一场梦，他就跟不上世界变化的脚步了。</p><p>突然间，他感觉到另一只手搭上了自己的手背，本来动摇的心似乎得到一丝安抚，但是手心与手背之间终是隔着手套，那份温度传达不到。</p><p>他靠在梅林肩上，和往日一样，仅仅只是相互依靠着，就能感觉到一种特别的安全感。<br/>
但是现在那种安全感消失了。</p><p>他想起过去，自己在杀戮冲动发作的时候，梅林会用双臂从身后紧紧的钳制住他的双手，直到他恢复自我意识，每次梅林离他越近，他就觉得越安稳。</p><p>他也在想，会不会是因为摩根的灵魂存在于自己身体里，所以接近梅林时，自己才能很快平静下来。</p><p>不过现在不一样了，他们现在明明贴得这么近，却感觉不到一丝一毫的安全感，他很烦躁，身体里其他的灵魂也一样躁动不安。<br/>
他突然间找不到原来的避风港了。</p><p>“一切结束后你会去哪里。”他窝在篝火旁，将身体蜷成一团，不光是心里，身体也同样需要温暖。</p><p>“我想回到一个安静的村庄，过安静舒适的生活。”梅林的视线一直停留在利布洛姆的脸上，好像想从搭档的脸上找出他的所有疑惑。</p><p>“是吗……”利布洛姆把头偏向一边，让兜帽更多的遮住他的脸，他苦笑着，果然梅林的答复和他想得一样，他会回到一个村落，种树耕耘，娶妻生子，安稳的度过这一身，自己也很有可能也会这样度过余生吧。</p><p>他想，他到底是什么时候开始那么在意梅林的呢？</p><p>他们的旅行也有十几年了，也是时候该结束了。</p><p>天下哪有不散的宴席呢。</p><p> </p><p>“捷弗里……”</p><p>“嗯……嗯？”</p><p>“那么你的答复呢？”</p><p>“什么答复？”突然的问题把利布洛姆从脑海里拉了出来，他抬起头看向男人。</p><p>“以后我们会过上正常人生活。”梅林捧住了搭档的脸，双目对视,“你还会和我一起来吗。”</p><p>利布洛姆瞪大了双眼，自己的脸此时完整的展现在搭档的面前，本想隐藏的东西在这一瞬间被暴露无遗。</p><p>他根本无法在梅林面前隐藏任何东西。</p><p>狂跳的心脏，躁动的灵魂，紊乱的呼吸。</p><p>他看到搭档的脸凑得越来越近，俩人双唇贴合在一起。</p><p>这是他想要的。</p><p> </p><p>利布洛姆回吻回去，他们的唇舌纠缠在一起，想更多的吮吸对方的津液。</p><p>这么多年来他怎么可能发现不了自己对梅林的感情，只是一只没有机会将感情表达出来罢了。</p><p>他早就离不开他了。</p><p>两人在拥吻中将衣服解开，为了更进一步的贴近彼此。</p><p>梅林用手揉弄着搭档的臀部，似乎在细细品味着他身体的触感，利布洛姆靠在一棵树上，拥住面前的男人。</p><p>他的手指在利布洛姆的穴口上摩擦，他先用树木供物的植物油润滑着菊穴的入口，再慢慢的加入手指。</p><p>菊穴第一次被异物进入，他叫出声，他感觉到搭档的手指进入伸进自己的身体，一根，两根，三根，他咬住嘴唇，想压抑住那些声音，不让那些声音从自己的嘴巴里漏出来。</p><p>魔法师在与人形魔物战斗时也很容易受伤；身体受伤，疼痛，愈合，已经成为了一种习惯，这就是魔法师的身体。但是这种痛有些不同。</p><p>疼痛，快感，欲望交织在一起，给利布洛姆施下了名为情欲的魔法。</p><p>他很享受这个过程。</p><p> </p><p>他双手紧紧的搂住梅林的脖颈，两只腿搭在他的腰上。</p><p>前端早已抬高，膨胀的欲望让他饥渴难耐，但他四肢都在维持自己身体的平衡，他没有办法自己去抚慰那被冷落的欲望。  </p><p>他急促地吻上梅林的嘴唇，示意自己的欲望需要抚慰。</p><p>男人也用力的回吻过去，利布洛姆的头狠狠地敲到了树上。</p><p>梅林的手指在有频率的刺激着他的菊穴，成功听到了搭档的一声声呻吟，在欲望面前，隐忍是能激起更大的欲望的行为。</p><p>“你…还在等什么”，利布洛姆满脸潮红的看着那双金色的瞳孔，他舔舐着后者的耳垂，眼角和喉结。</p><p>梅林像没听到他说的话一样，他取出手指，后穴突然间没了手指的填充，突然的紧缩了一下。</p><p>“再等等。”</p><p>梅林将那灼热的性器抵在股缝间，一寸寸地抵进利布洛姆的身体，虽然经过了树油的润滑和手指的扩张，但未经人事的后穴还是有些紧皱。</p><p>他托起利布洛姆的臀部，让阴茎更好的进入他的身体。</p><p> </p><p>这样温柔的搭档是他没有见过的，过去的搭档会因为他人灵魂的影响而变得有些无理取闹，本来计划好的行程都被他一句话打破，但是利布洛姆又不能自己单独行动，无论梅林去哪里，都得拉上他，这同样也是他们的约定。</p><p>他喜欢看梅林被情欲支配时的表情，因为在这个时候，他们就只属于彼此，他就可以不再思考外面的任何事。</p><p>哪怕这是幻觉，他也不想停下；有谁会在幻觉里寻找真实呢？</p><p>右手里的灵魂还在躁动不安，但是他不想去理睬，他现在只想沉浸在情欲的海里。</p><p>他从未听过梅林说温柔而又甜蜜的话语，而现在他听到了，那些话语如蜜一样沁入他的心脏，甜腻得可以将他的意识完全腐蚀。</p><p>利布洛姆觉得自己好像在突然间失去了操控自己身体的权利，好像有一个灵魂想占据自己的身体更进一步的贴近梅林。</p><p>还有一个灵魂也在右臂里吵吵闹闹的，似乎在提醒他要远离“梅林”。</p><p>灵魂发出的声音他是应该好好听的。</p><p>只不过船已入海，怎能说靠岸就靠岸呢？</p><p>他们身体交缠在一起，他闭上眼睛。</p><p>高潮之后，便是落幕。</p><p> </p><p>夜色是他们的帐篷，篝火是他们的灯。</p><p>当帐篷和灯火消失之时，白日也就到来了。</p><p>利布洛姆披上衣服，他的视线穿过茂密的树叶，看往天际。</p><p>梦境里终日白昼，但是这次不同于过去了。</p><p> </p><p>他拥抱住梅林。</p><p>在过去，他们没有互相拥抱过，他只记得在杀戮冲动过后自己就会躺在梅林的怀里，梅林从背后紧紧地抱住他，他的心率也逐渐加快。</p><p>现在想起来，这可能是因为他钳制住自己的力量越来越松所以变成了拥抱，心跳加速也不过是手臂过于压迫心脏。</p><p>这一次拥抱，他的心跳跳得同往时一样，平静如初，他看向自己的右手，那两个灵魂还在自己右手里躁动着。</p><p>躁动的那两个灵魂应该就是塔莉亚和摩根的灵魂，这两个同样爱慕梅林的人。</p><p>一个因为爱而选择做梦，一个因为爱而选择真实，她们对立的意识在反抗，所以他才觉得那么烦躁吧。</p><p> </p><p>利布洛姆笑了，明明说着不要沉溺于虚假的梦境，现在却这么享受这样的感觉。<br/>
明明这两个灵魂一开始就告诉自己真相了。</p><p>拥抱之所以没有悸动，大概是因为这其实是在做梦吧。</p><p>“对不起，我现在要在幸福里寻找真实了。”他结束了这个拥抱。</p><p>船靠岸了。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你，陪我做了一个梦。”<br/>
藏在手里的木刀插进梅林的胸膛，刺进了他的心脏，“梅林”抬起头，嘴角上抬，他好像还想说什么，但是利布洛姆已经听不到了，他化为烟雾慢慢消散，取而代之出现在利布洛姆面前的是一个赤暗之苹果。</p><p>他应该早就发现了这个“梅林”不是自己的搭档了，他只是想去相信这个世界已经没有圣杯，也不会再有人形魔物，如果罗穆路斯人与塞尔特人能和平相处，魔法师这个职业消失于人们的视野里也没什么不好的，不会再有人因为欲望而扭曲成为魔物，再多的矛盾也能轻易化解......</p><p>但是这样幸福美好的世界，只会存在与梦里吧。</p><p>也确实是在梦里。</p><p>现实真的有那么美好吗？</p><p>木刀刃上的血也逐渐消失，他闭上了眼。</p><p>他想，这里应该是塔莉亚梦境边境吧，为了让醒了的自己能再次睡过去。</p><p>拿起赤暗之苹果，他再次看向天空，这场梦或许不是为他而准备的，而是梦境主人自己想要做的梦吧。</p><p>塔莉亚仰慕无名之人，她应该也渴望着相互的爱，她仰慕他，她也想得到回馈，所以梦里的“梅林”才会和拥有塔莉亚灵魂的利布洛姆陷入爱河。</p><p>那个“梅林”是塔莉亚眼中的无名之人，而不是利布洛姆眼中的梅林，所以他们再怎么相似，都是不一样的。</p><p>这份爱是利布洛姆所想，但是陌生的相处却让他怀疑，“他人眼中的无名之人”终是在梦境里消散。</p><p>他想，也多亏了摩根的情绪在影响着他，他们的距离明明这么近，为什么还会那么孤独呢？<br/>
因为这终究不是属于自己的那个“梅林”。</p><p> </p><p>“是我不小心走进了别人的梦境。”他扔掉木刃，捡起赤暗之苹果。</p><p>这次是真的要走了。</p><p>他回想起刚刚的性爱，皮肤还记忆着那份触感，温暖而又冰冷，那是塔莉亚对美好世界的向往与追求，也是利布洛姆对感情的自我欺骗。</p><p>他一时沉溺于梦中。</p><p> </p><p>正确的路的尽头是悬崖，悬崖下是万丈深渊，而梅林，会在深渊最底端等着他，等待着他堕下。</p><p>如果回到现实他能真正地表达自己的心情的话，梅林又会怎么回应他呢？</p><p>他笑着将赤暗之苹果捏碎。</p><p> </p><p>这是一场梦，美妙而又虚假，这是由塔莉亚所描绘的属于格林的童话。</p><p>美妙的童话里，应该不会需要一个背负着无数灵魂的恶魔吧。</p><p> </p><p>他走进梦里，</p><p>游览了童话世界，</p><p>告别了昔日搭档，</p><p>传达了自己的情绪；</p><p>最后，</p><p>他从梦镜的裂缝中跌落，</p><p>梦碎了，</p><p>他听到了梅西呼唤自己的声音，</p><p>他睁开了眼睛，</p><p>看到了那个让自己迷路的森林；</p><p>他终于离开了那个“乐园”。</p><p>阳光透过层层树叶照在他的脸上；</p><p>水珠也从在他的脸上流入土壤；</p><p>看来…</p><p>梦真的碎了。</p><p> </p><p>————END————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>